I Missed You
by ritsuka14
Summary: max breaks up with sam after catching him cheating on her and nick comes back after living at a year-round boarding school in england for 4 years.Everyone is and alwayse has been all human. FAX later on.better than summary..rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I feel a growing lump in my throat as I walked down the hallway. I knew I could suppress the tears, but for how long? I was so glad this was my last class of the day. I walked into my L.A. class and took my seat at the back of the classroom next to my best friend.

After about 5 minutes he looked over me then back to the teacher before whispering "Ok?" so softly that I was the only one who could have heard it.

Without taking my eyes off the teacher I whispered "no. later.", knowing that he knew to drop it until we were out of school.

When we finally did we walked to the park that was about a half mile away from the school. We walked in silence. Not awkward silence, but comfortable silence. Luckily we were the only ones there. We sat down on the swings on the playground less than a minute before the silence was broken.

I heard him sigh "so, are you gonna tell me?"

I'd known him my entire life so I HAD to tell him. I sighed "yeah" I could feel the lump in my throat growing again. I took a deep breath and continued "I broke up with Sam."

Iggy looked worried "seriously? Why?"

i sniffled a little, "I found him at lunch by the gym making out with Lissa." the tears brimming my eyes finally spilled over and ran down my face.

"I'm so sorry" he said in a sincere tone as he wiped a falling tear off my cheek. "Don't worry about him. He's a jerk. He doesn't deserve you. He deserves a pissed off Hitler with a chainsaw!"

I giggled a little "I love ya Ig! You always know how to make me laugh!"

He laughed a little along with me then his face lit up and said "OH! I just remembered something!"


	2. Chapter 2

I gave him a confused look and asked "what?"

He smiled then said "my brother got kicked out of his fancy prep school in England so he's coming home to stay!"

I could feel my face light up "fang? He's coming back?" I missed him and even loved him a while back. But that was before he got a scholarship to this year-round boarding school in England. I haven't seen him since 7Th grade...

"see? i can make you forget all about that jerk-o Sam!" Iggy teased.

i tried to smile but i could feel it drop. "well thank you for making me remember him all over again..." my voice trailed off.

he realized what he had done and his smile dropped too "sorry."

i leaned over in my swing so i was resting my head on his arm to let him know i was ok. i would have cried had fang not been coming home!

The next morning i was woken up at around 9:00by Iggy who apparently my mom let in the house.

"come on get up!" he said while shaking me to wake me up.

"go -way" i said half asleep trying to turn over.

"No! come on its almost time to go get fang from the airport!"

i instantly sat straight up in bed and looked right at him "I'm awake!"

he laughed a little "well now that your awake, get out of bed get ready!"

"ok!" i said like a soldier and stood up on my bed. i jumped off landing right next to Iggy attempting to scare him a little. no effect. revenge will be achieved.

but fang first. i ran to my dresser and grabbed some jeans and a t-shirt. i went to the bathroom to put them on, comb my hair and brush my teeth.

when i came out i found Iggy sitting on my bed with his eyes closed. it was a weird habit he has had since he was a kid, and oddly enough, having them closed doesn't cause him to run into stuff.

i barley had time to grab Iggy's shirt and yell "bye!" to my mom before i was running out the door to Iggy's mom's car. "Hello Dr. Martinez!" i said as i got in the back sea of the car with Iggy getting in next to me.

"darn you Nudge! you took my seat!" Iggy said, aiming those words at the front seat. a cute 14 year old girl with beautifull mocha colored skin turned around and stuck her tounge out at him. She was Iggy and fang's adopted little sister and boy could she talk!

"well Iggy, you snooze you loose!"

he gave her a teasing glare and she turned back around and started the car.

The ride to the airport was the longest half-hour of my life. When we did finally get there we went to the gate where Fang was supposed to come out. we waited for a long time (or at least what felt like one) until we saw people start to come out.

Then i saw one boy, my age,with long-ish black hair and black clothes come out. "FANG!" i yelled and ran to hug him.


	3. Chapter 3

his face lit up and he dropped his bag. he opened his arms for a hug right as i slammed into him, almost knocking him over. "Max! i missed you so much!" he said as he hugged me.

"i missed you too, Fang!" i said back.

suddenly we weren't the only ones hugging. Iggy, Dr. Martinez and Nudge were all hugging him too all at the same time. neither me, nor him, could breath.

After our little hug-fest was over we found his bags and headed for the car. Nudge took the front seat and we let her so we could sit in the back with fang. the rest of that day was going out to eat at the restaurant of fangs choice. we spent hours there just laughing, talking, and sharing stories. when we finally left it was almost dinner time and w spent so much time just visiting we were getting hungry again.

by the time we got back it was about dinner time. Dr. Martinez got an emergency call from her animal clinic so Iggy had to make dinner.

"hay i have a question." he said as he turned on the tree branch we were sitting on to face me.

"shoot" i turned to him too.

"a while back Iggy said you were going out with Sam. but neither of you have mentioned him all day"

oh great...the growing lump is back. "i broke up with him yesterday."

"I'm sorry."he said sounding a little confused.

"Yah...i found him by the gym at lunch yesterday making out with Lissa." i said coldly.

"I'm sorry" he said as he leaned over and gave me a much needed hug.

"thanks" i said simply as i hugged him back and felt a tear run down my face.

when we broke apart a few seconds later he realized i was crying and tried to wipe it away and said "stop crying. he doesn't deserve your tears. he is a cheating 'word' i do not wish to say."

that got a little giggle out of me but it turned into a laugh when i saw the funny determined face fang had on which left me laughing like an idiot.

he laughed too but by seeing his and Iggy's eyes after i told them what happened i knew they were going to hunt him down and teach him a good lesson. i know neither wanted me to know that though, so i kept quiet.

"DINNER!" we heard Iggy calling from the house so we got down from the branch we were sitting on and headed in.

dinner was an amazing beef thingy that only Iggy could cook. it was Delicious!it tasted like it had been on all day but he just started it less then an hour ago!

nudge hadn't spoken in in 2 minutes so she was dying to say something "so, fang, when are you going to start school? Cause you know, if you don't go you will get stupid but you were at a really good school weren't you? if i was that good then you probably wouldn't need to go right away, but you should probably practice anyw-"

i sighed and covered my mouth with my hand.

"ha-ha, well i think I'm going to start right away, like tomorrow. i got kicked out because i was failing and wasn't paying attention in class. i was so sick of that school and wanted to come home. so i didn't really try."he said scratching the back of his head.

i sighed "forgive me," i took my hand off of nudges mouth, "anyways, great! cant wait to see you at school!" i smiled as Dr. Martinez walked in the door, "hi, sorry that took so long guys. there was a dog that got hit by a small car. its Ok now, thank God." she took off her coat and put it in the closet. "oooh! smells good!"

Iggy stood up and started piling food onto her plate "here mom" he said as she walked over.

"thanks Iggy! so how long can you stay here Max?" she said, sitting down.

"i don't know. i guess i will just have to ca-" i was interrupted by my phone going off. "hello?" i said into the phone.

* * *

hello! ok well i just realized i never spell checked the first 2 chapters before posting them so i fixed that and i changed a bit about them (just the names though i think...but it is so that nudge is nudge not moniqe and so that iggy is iggy not james and stuff like that) but i re-posted them so the A/N on them are gone. i think thats all i changed though....

R&R?


	4. Chapter 4

Someone on the other end answered, "Max! where are you? Its time for you to come home! Now!" Uh-oh.

"No its not. Your drunk. I'm not coming home now." My father is Jeb. he is a hopeless drunk who clearly hates me.

"MAX! YOU WILL COME HOME RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" he was yelling into the phone again.

"Fine. i will come home. Are Gazzy and Angel home?" i asked monotone.

"YES! AND YOU SHOULD BE TOO!" he yelled into the phone and I hung up and turned it off.

"Hay, I'm sorry guys but can we stay here tonight? Jeb is drunk again," I asked, knowing the answer. this has happened countless times since we were little. I would end up taking my brother and sister and we would all stay the night here.

"Sure sweety! do you want a ride home to get the little ones?" Dr. Martinez was like my other mom. she was so nice!

"Yah." I turned to fang, Iggy and nudge, "I need to go get the little ones. we will be right back."

With that we got our coats and left. When we got to my house I went in and peeked into the living room. Jeb was sleeping on the couch with 3 empty bottles of scotch and one half full one. I went upstairs and opened the door to Angel's room. Empty. I tried Gazzy's room and found them sitting on the bed listening to the iPod nano I got them for Christmas a couple of years ago. I walked up to the bed and they took out the earphones. "Hay, are you guys ok?"

They didn't say anything, they just nodded their heads and I could tell they were scared out of their wits.

"Ok well I want both of you to go pack a change of clothes and some PJ's and meet me back here Ok?"

They nodded and Gazzy got a back pack and started putting clothes in it while Angel went to her room to do the same. I went and packed the same thing in my room then went back in Gazzy's room to find them all ready to go. "I'm just going to go wright a note and I'll be right back ok?"

They nodded again and mumbled ok quietly. I kissed to tops of their heads and crept as fast as I dared down the stairs. I found some paper and a marker in the kitchen and wrote "Went to get dinner for kids -Max" and put it on the fridge with a magnet. as I was on my way up stairs I heard Jeb mumbling something so I went a little faster, knowing he would be looking for us momentarily.

Gazzy and Angel were still in Gazzy's room but they had already opened the door to a crawl space we found that leads to a balcony. I hurried them in and as soon as I got in myself in closed the door and heard Jeb coming into Gazzy's room. He didn't know about the crawl space so he would go to look for us in another room before he came outside. When he left the room we started to quietly fast-crawl to the other side. when we were all out we threw our things over the railing into a bush, like we had done many times before then we climbed down over the railing. When we were all down we ran to the car where Dr. Martinez was waiting and got in.

* * *

Yes, i know that i absoloutly suck with capitalization and punctuation. i tried to fix it for this chapter but i have a question on the punctuation....i have no idea what to do... when people are talking, and the scentence their saying ends in a ? or !, do i still put a comma after it? please help!

R&R?


	5. Chapter 5

"Lets go." she said as she turned on the car and drove away towards her house. "This hasn't happened in a while has it?" she asked.

"No, the last time was almost a year ago." I said with a sad look on my face. "I think it freaked them out a lot. they probably don't remember the last time it happened very well. poor kids." I looked back at them in the back seat listening to their iPod.

"OH, hay did you get your dad's keys?" she asked.

"Yah. don't want him him causing any more damage then hes already done. We've already had 2 tragedies." I said with a sad tone in my voice.

"Poor kids. they sure love that iPod you got them!" she said, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Yah. I'm glad I got it for them. I had to work my butt off for it but it was well worth it!" I said trying to laugh a little.

"Ha-ha Yah." she said as we pulled into the driveway. "Ok were here! you guys ok? you've been really quiet." Dr. Martinez said to the back seat.

"Well, she fell asleep" Gazzy answered.

"well lets get her in bed then!" I said as I opened the sliding door to the minivan. Angel was leaning on Gazzy's shoulder. I lifted up her head so Gazzy could jump out and once he was out I picked her up so that her head was resting on my shoulder. we walked in to find the boys and nudge still at the table and nudge was talking about something that had to do with clothes. I walked to a guest bedroom at the end on the hall and set her down in the bed and tucked her (and Celest, her teddy bear) in.

When I came back out Gazzy had already taken a seat at the table next to Iggy who was fixing a plate for him "It was so cool! The truck practically flew over the other cars!" he said excitedly. Apparently trying not to think about Jeb.

Fang stood up and walked over to me "hay, can we talk for a bit?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied as we started twoards the back door. We went to the tree we were sitting in earlier and got back up to the low branch we were sitting on.

"So...whats with your dad? Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"My dad is drunk. Almost 4 bottles of scotch. We cant be around him when he is like that. he just starts yelling at us. when mom was here she would help keep him in check. But she always said if anything happened to her, to just get the little ones out of the house and away from him." I explained.

"Wheres your mom?" he asked.

"Oh yah, you were still in England when that happened weren't you?" I sighed, "her and Ella are dead. They were killed in a car accident while Jeb was driving. He lied to my mom and said he only took a sip of the liquor and showed her the freshly opened bottle so she let him drive. That was his third bottle. he was speeding a lot and crashed into a tree. killing everyone but himself." just talking about this was making me mad.

I looked over at fang who looked about as mad as me.

**FANG POV**

I cant believe I stayed in England while all this was happening! The main reason I wanted to come home was because I when I asked how max was doing in a phone call with Iggy he said she was doing fine but his tone of voice was sooo not convincing. I got worried and decided to get kicked out so they would have to send me home. That and I just plain missed her. I had no idea how bad it had gotten.

I can understand why she looks so angry right now. "Well he is a total ass. Don't worry about him. He doesn't deserve to be worried about after what hes done!"

* * *

unbelievably short change in POV huh? and yes grammar still sucks, and like every other thing related to conventions...yes i know all that..... and that is a VERY good idea for me to get a beta (any volunteers?) and i would be using microsoft word but its not working so im using open office....

thanks for the suggestions and stuffs!will still probably need help because i am only in 8th grade......


	6. Chapter 6

**FANG POV**

The next day was pretty much just filled with lots of catching up and hanging out. I cant believe Angel is already 9 years old! And Gazzy is 11! They got so big so fast! And I swear, angel is a little prodigy! She is really smart for her age! And Gazzy is a soccer champ!

We all played a game of soccer with my mom as the score keeper and max and angel on my team with Iggy ad Gazzy on the other team. Somehow it was 3 Vs. 2 but we were still neck in neck.

When that ended, Dr. Martinez reminded them about their weekend homework. Everybody froze and max said they all left it at their house.

"well then we will go get it! Its Sunday afternoon, your dad is at a bar watching sports with his drunk pals." she said with her arms crossed across her chest.

Max put on her pouty face, "Fine, kids you stay here. We'll be right back."

there was still the chance Jeb was there so I wanted to go to., "wait, I'm com'in too!" I said as I grabbed my sweater.

Max rolled her eyes and said, "Fine. We'll be right back!" then we left for her house.

We snuck in and hoped Jeb wasn't there. He wasn't so we grabbed the three backpacks and got out of there. We got home and everyone started on their homework.

At around 8:00 Jeb called Max's cell again and was drunk and yelling. I resisted the urge to run over there and punch his lights out myself but Dr. Martinez already decided they could stay there tonight and she would drive angel and Gazzy to school in the morning before going to enroll me in school.

So we did just that. Dr. Martinez talked with the councilers and some other people from my new school and she got all the papers done in record time so I was sitting in class by 4th period. It was a nice school, but that didn't help the fact that it was deathly boring. Luckily I had the same lunch as Max and Iggy, which was next.

I was walking to where I was told the cafeteria was and saw max so I ran to catch up with her. "hay, what's up?" I asked, walking beside her.

"not much, you like the school?" she said looking at me.

I glanced around the hallway for a second and said, "yah, but its still really boring..."

"well its school! What did you expect?" she giggled.

Before I could answer I saw Iggy running towards us. "hay guys! Lets go eat! I'm STARVING! and fang , can I talk to you real fast?" he said as he motioned to the side of the hall way.

Fang looked a little confused but went anyways. He walked to the side of the hall with Iggy and told max to go on with out them and get seats in the cafeteria.

After she was gone Iggy turned to fang "hay I saw the look in your eyes after you found out about what happened with Sam." he said with a sinister grin on his face.

"yah, I hate that dirty bastard for what he did to max. he doesn't even deserve to know her." he replied through clenched teeth.

Iggy looked pleased to hear that, "well I told him to be behind the gym today after school."

fang got his brothers grin "so we can take him?"

"dude nudge could take him! He already took one hit from max anyways" Iggy said chuckling.

"good. Ok well lets meet in the cafeteria after school. But wait, wont max be looking for us?" fang said, finally realizing the big hole in Iggy's plan.

"its all taken care of. I've got someone that will keep her from looking for us. Anyways we better get going before she starts looking for us now!"he said.

"deal. So lets go." he replied as they left for the cafeteria.

* * *

IM SO SORRY MY POOR READERS! i was sick ith a really bad sinus infection when i posted those chapters and when i got ove that i went back to school (duh) and got so caught up with school and homework i had no time to write D: and when it finially calmed down and school was ending BOTH my parents computers broke...at the same time! yah sucks huh? and everything was saved on my dads so i couldnt update (i had almost this entire chapter done) so i just got this computer back...and i probably wont update for another while because i have a big 3-week vacation planned for july and i still want to fly out to my aunts this summer so yah...sorry in advance!

review for the crab!(\/).v.(\/)


End file.
